A liquid crystal panel is used for a display section of electronic equipment such as a portable telephone in order to reduce power consumption, size, and weight of the electronic equipment. In recent years, use of portable telephones has widened and still images and moving images valuable as information are distributed. Accompanied by this, an increase in image quality of the liquid crystal panel has been demanded.
An active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as “TFT”) liquid crystal is known as a liquid crystal panel capable of realizing an increase in image quality of the display section of the electronic equipment.